


The Fucking of Kon-El Kent

by Smut (UnknownUnseenUnheard)



Series: Leather Jacket and Little Red Rocks [1]
Category: DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Kon-El, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, M/M, Red Kryptonite, Slut Shaming, Smut, and Conner Kent I suppose, bareback, i love them, no beta we die like jason todd, this was meant to be just smut but im invested now tbh, two idiot boys, your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25808128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownUnseenUnheard/pseuds/Smut
Summary: Kon was supposed to be yelling at Jason ToddScreaming, fighting, threateningInstead, he was getting his brains fucked out by the older man, and Kon couldn’t even complain because he was loving every second of it
Relationships: Kon-El | Conner Kent/Jason Todd
Series: Leather Jacket and Little Red Rocks [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959514
Comments: 19
Kudos: 146





	The Fucking of Kon-El Kent

Jason Todd might be the quote unquote 'black sheep' of the family, but that didn't mean he lacked spatial awareness. Jason was a bat. He had been Robin, and he had been damn good at his job. He hadn't died due to incompetence, he had died because he had been betrayed.

Killed, because his birth mother had been in with the Joker, and Jason had been stupid enough to think the blood they shared actually meant something.

All that being said, Jason Todd was not a man who was easily caught unawares. Never had been, never would be. As such, the second Jason entered his safehouse, he knew something was off. Nevermind the fact that it looked exactly like Jason had left it, down to the coffee he'd accidentally spilled and hadn't had a chance to clean up in his rush out that morning.

Something. Was. Off.

Jason walked forward, whistling to himself as he dangled his keys, letting the door shut behind him. Jason took several steps inside, making his way towards the kitchen island.

Then, letting his keys drop, Jason spun, gun already in hand, ready to shoot the son of a bitch that had thought for even a second that they could sneak up on the Red Hood. To Jason's surprise, the gun was yanked from his grip before an invisible force wrapped around him and pinned him in place.

"What the he- _you_." Jason hissed.

This was a meeting Jason had been expecting. Honestly, he was more surprised at the fact that it hadn't happened sooner.

Before him, Superboy let out a whistle of his own. The teen of steel twirled the gun for a bit, tsking of all things at Jason.

"Now, now," Superboy said, wagging his finger at Jason. "These things are dangerous. Not safe at all."

With that, Superboy let the gun levitate a bit above his hand, before crushing the damn thing. That, fundamentally, was his mistake. As the gun fell apart, a piece of red kryptonite fell out of it, right into Superboy's waiting palm. The teen of steel's eyes widened in surprise, clearly not having anticipated it.

The effect was instantaneous. A red glow emanated from Superboy's eyes as he gasped, clutching the kryptonite instinctively and taking a step back.

Keeping small amounts of kryptonite within his guns admittedly left Jason with less amo, but it looked like his snap two second decision to start doing that was finally going to pay off.

Telekinetic hold on him broken, Jason lunged and had Superboy pinned beneath him in seconds, slamming the muscular teen face down into the carpet, who let out a gasp in response.

"Did you really think a bat, even a reject one like me, wouldn't expect your lily blue scout ass showing up here, and plan accordingly?" Jason demanded, using his full weight to keep the other pinned, shoving a knee onto Superboy's back.

Jason knew why Superboy, or Kon, or Conner, or whatever the hell he wanted to call himself, was here. Jason had tried to kill Tim. He had tried to kill Tim repeatedly. It had only been a matter of time, really, before one of his annoying friends showed up to do something about it. Well, tough luck. Jason was going to tell this pretty boy were to stick it and then send him back with-

Kon-El, clone boy made out of the combined genes of Superman and Lex Luthor, let out a loud embarrassing moan beneath him.

Jason froze, eyes widening in surprise. Then, Superboy started rutting against him, of all things, and Jason found himself getting hard as Superboy began to let out more whimpers beneath him.

Jason sat up in disbelief, straddling Superboy's back. The teen of steel stopped his noises, turning his head on the carpet to stare at Jason out of a single glazed eye. Those Superman baby-blue eyes were fully blown, pupil's wide and filled with undeniable lust.

... This, Jason had not expected. Hadn't expected, but he could work with. Jason splayed himself above the other, using his knees to kick Superboy's legs open. The super gasped beneath him as Jason rubbed his rapidly hardening length against the other's ass.

Even through the fabric of their clothes, it felt amazing beneath him. Superboy's eyes became lidded as he rubbed his ass right back onto Jason. Thirsty fucking freak, Jason decided.

"Why are you here?" Jason demanded, pressing the other further into the carpet.

* * *

Kon was supposed to be yelling at Jason Todd.

Screaming, fighting, threatening. Sneaking in the place had been simple enough. So had disarming Jason. The only bat that had ever given Kon trouble when he was in his right mind was Cass, really. That girl could rip past his tactile telekinesis like it wasn't even there.

As long as you kept a clear head and anticipated tricks, taking down bats was easy. They didn't have powers, just the crafty deviations of their own minds.

Well, except Batman himself. Kon wasn't going to go near that one with a ten foot pole.

As long as you didn't get cocky, taking out a bat was as simple as taking out any other person.

Except, Kon was a moron on main and had walked into a trap anyways when he shattered that dumb gun. The red kryptonite was still held firmly in his hands, and Kon just knew he should get rid of the damn thing but he couldn't bring himself to throw it away.

Instead, he let himself get pinned to the ground as Jason's body, large and big and so goddamn warm, draped itself over him. Jason felt so good against him, muscular and hot.

Kon had felt every inch of the Red Hood when he had pinned the other in place. Every contour, every muscle. Those biceps as thick as Kon's head, and those goddamn glorious thighs. Kon wanted them wrapped around his throat. Kon wanted it. He wanted Jason Todd to choke him with his thighs. Kon could die there and he'd die a happy clone.

Part of Kon knew that this was the red kryptonite talking. Kon knew that. The thing was, red k doesn't take your inhibitions, or change them. _It lowers them._ Red kryptonite couldn't make you do anything you didn't already want to do, and Kon _wanted it._

He shouldn't. He really shouldn't. This was Jason Todd, Tim's psychotic adoptive brother who had broken into the Titan's Tower to try and kill Tim. Who had triggered a gang war in Gotham. The man that had ran around impersonating Nightwing while he committed mass murder.

Kon shouldn't want him, _but he did._

"Did you really think a bat, even a reject one like me, wouldn't expect your lily blue scout ass showing up here, and plan accordingly?" Jason demanded, before shoving his knee on Kon's back. Kon knew the other intended it to be painful. And, who knows, if Kon had actually been depowered as Jason clearly, it might have been.

Instead of giving him the response Jason likely expected Kon let out an embarrassingly loud moan. Above him, the Red Hood froze, likely taken by surprise. Then, of their own volition, Kon's hips began to rub back against Jason as Kon let more whimpers fall past his lips.

Kon felt the older man move, straddling his back. That was when Kon felt it, and **fuck**. Fuck. Kon needed that in him. He needed that in him now. Jason wasn't fully hard, not yet, but he was getting there, _and Kon wanted it._

Kon paused in his noises, turning his head slightly to stare at Jason. The other was staring down at Kon with a contemplative look on his face, but that didn't matter to Kon, no.

What mattered was that lust he could see burning in the other's eyes. _Jason wanted this too._ Those eyes met his, and Kon could practically see the shift in Jason, when the decision was made.

The Red Hood seemed taken aback for a bit, but only for a moment. Bats were nothing if not adaptive.

Jason then splayed himself over Kon's back, full body, and fuck if that didn't feel good? Kon felt as his legs were kicked open by Jason's knees, and those goddamn thighs rubbed against him. Kon gasped as he felt the other's clothed length press against his ass.

Fuck. Kon needed that. He needed that inside of him. It had been so long since anyone had given him a good dicking, and Kon fucking needed it. Eyes fluttering, Kon began to rub his ass against Jason because _damn,_ the other felt good.

The list of people bigger and more muscular than Kon were few and far between, but Jason was by far the hottest and Kon was loving every second of this.

"Why are you here?" Jason demanded, pressing Kon further into the carpet.

Kon groaned. Why was he here again? Something important, right? Something to do with... Oh Yeah, Tim! Something to do with Tim.

Turning his head, Kon gazed up at Jason, who was watching him curiously, waiting for an answer. Kon squinted at the other, "I want you to stop trying to hurt Tim. You don't know the full situation. You- ugh!" Kon let out another moan as Jason pressed his cock against his ass, and Kon could tell the thing was huge.

He needed it. Needed it, needed it, needed it!

"Oh really?" Jason leaned forward, whispering the words directly in Kon's ear, voice hot against the nape of Kon's neck, "Because, to me? To me, it looks like what you need is a good!" Jason trusted against him. "Hard!" Jason repeated the motion, "Fucking!"

Kon couldn't help it. He let out another loud moan as he rubbed back against Jason, shoving his face into the carpet as he tried to get more of that delicious friction. Above him, Jason chuckled.

"If only Replacement could see you now," Jason taunted. "What a desperate cock hungry slut of a best friend you are? How you just can't wait for me to fuck you? Then again, he probably has seen. Bet you're a good little cum dump for all your friends, aren't you?"

The words, the degradation, should have pissed Kon off. Instead? Instead, they just made Kon all the harder. Kon could feel his pants getting wet as he leaked precum all over them. Kon Knew he shouldn't like this.

But he did.

In Kon's closed palm, the red kryptonite glowed, invisible to either of them.

* * *

Jason couldn't believe it.

He had Superboy beneath him, moaning like a whore, completely out of control. While a part of Jason wondered exactly what 'part' of the story he was missing, it didn't matter right now.

What mattered was that a sexy, lean, muscular, ass Jason could bounce a goddamn quarter off of hunk had broken into his apartment, and said hunk desperately wanted to get dicked down. And by god, Jason was gonna deliver.

Jason was only human. How could he resist an open invitation like this, that had showed up in his home practically on a silver platter?

A part of him wondered if Replacement would cry when Jason sent over the video of his best friend desperately scarfing down Jason's cock like his life depended on it.

Jason leaned back, hand feeling up along Superboy's muscular frame before reaching that ass. Jason gave it a healthy squeeze before getting off, rising to his feet. The clone boy let out a gasp, then turned his head, looking at Jason with confused pleading eyes.

The message in them was clear. _Why did you stop?_

Eager impatient little slut.

Jason began to shrug off his clothes off, quickly taking off his jacket and shirt before he began unbuttoning his pants. Superboy scrambled up to his knees, hands reaching out, eyes locked on Jason's crotch. A bit of drool was on the teen's cheeks, and his pants had a wet spot on them from his leaking cock. Jason himself was packing, but it didn't look like he was the only one.

Jason let Superboy pull his cock out of his pants, eager hands trailing along the length. The teen let out an appreciative sigh, eyeing Jason's cock like it was made of gold.

"Well?" Jason demanded. "You gonna admire it, or put those cock sucking lips to good use?"

Superboy didn't waste anymore time. Leaning forth, he engulfed Jason's length, taking the whole thing in a single scoop. Jason couldn't help but toss his head back, an appreciative moan escaping his lips.

Fuck. Jason wasn't exactly small. He wasn't as big as Superman jr down there, but Jason did have eight inches and a considerable girth. Not many people could deep throat him, and especially not on the first go, but Superboy clearly didn't get the memo. He also did not have a gag reflex, which Jason was going to enjoy testing out.

Hands reached up, squeezing Jason's ass as Superboy hungrily pushed his face into Jason's public hair, taking a deep whiff, which should not have been as hot as it was.

Neither of them noticed the red kryptonite only a few feet away, still emitting a faint glow.

* * *

Kon had given blowjobs before, but he didn't think he had ever been as hungry for it before as he was for it now. Jason's cock was gorgeous. An angry purple head, as thick as Kon's wrist, veins running up and down, how could Kon not want it destroying his throat?

Jason groaned as Kon took him down to the root. Gripping Jason's thick ass for support, Kon began to deep throat the thing. Jason's cock tasted so good. His precum was sweet, and the musk was driving Kon crazy.

Shoving his nose in Jason's pubes should not have turned Kon on as much as it did, but, then again, this whole thing was one lust filled craze.

Kon began to bob his head up and down, making sure to lick the underside every other pass.

"Fuck," Jason groaned. "You're good at this. No way this is your first time giving head, kid."

Kon pulled off with a pop and began jacking the other's cock as he glared up at Jason. It might have been a bit more impressive if Kon hadn't just been desperately choking down on Jason's dick like his life depended on it.

"My name's not 'kid'," Kon growled, "It's Kon."

Kon was the name he had craved for so long. Recognition, given to him by Superman. Finally acknowledged as part of the family, instead of as some fandom outcast.

Jason snorted before shoving his cock back in Kon's throat. Kon grunted for a moment, eyes widening in surprise before he moaned, eyes falling shut as he began to gleefully sober all over Jason's cock.

"It doesn't matter what I call you," Jason said, gripping Kon by the hair and thrusting. The sudden movement took Kon by surprise and he couldn't help but gag a bit as Jason held him down. "You're just a dirty slut, hungry for my cock, aren't you?"

For a moment, Kon wanted to be angry. Then, Jason began to fuck his mouth in earnest and Kon couldn't really say anything. Not just because Jason had started to fuck Kon's throat so hard that Kon began to actually gag, but also because Kon was loving every goddamn second of it. And, if that made him a slut? So be it, Kon was content with that.

"Yeah, that's right," Jason said. "You're just a filthy whore. That's why you're here. Because you need a real man to put you in your place, to pound you like you deserve. That's what you need, isn't it baby?"

Kon let out a gasp as Jason pulled back, cock dragging out of his mouth. Jason tapped the tip of his dick against Kon's wet cheek, and Kon couldn't help but reach his tongue licking at the head, desperate to get another drop of precum.

Jason laughed, pulling it back out of Kon's reach. Kon let out another pathetic whining sound, looking up at Jason out of wide eyes.

Jason's hands reached out to him, sticking his thumbs in Kon's mouth, opening it wide. Then, Jason leaned down a bit, and spat right in Kon's mouth before shoving his dick back inside.

Kon almost came right then and there.

"Oh fuck. Your mouth is so good. You were made to suck cock! I'm gonna cum, where do you want it?"

Kon didn't respond. At least, not with words. Instead, his arms reached up again to wrap around Jason's waist, pulling him in closer. Jason groaned, burying a hand back in Kon's hair, pulling at it.

That was enough for Kon. Jason's scent, the rough treatment, the dirty words Jason kept muttering followed by filthy praises, the promise of cum gushing down his throat, it was all too much. Kon came in his pants with a muffled groan, his own cock untouched.

"Fuck," Jason let out a sound. "Did you just- from giving a blowjob? You really are a fucking slut!"

Then, warm rich cum was flowing down Kon's throat as Jason let out another groan. Kon swallowed down each and every drop, not wanting to waste a single bit. Jason's cock pulsed in Kon's mouth several more times before the former Robin pulled back, letting his dick fall out of Kon's mouth with a pop.

For a moment, Kon felt a surge of disappointment. Most humans came once, and that was it. They didn't exactly recover quickly, most of the time. Jason reached a hand out towards Kon's faces dragging along the drool on Kon's cheek.

"You missed a drop," Jason told him, before shoving the finger in Kon's mouth. Kon groaned, sucking down on it with relish. Jason patted Kon on the cheek and then leaned down.

Jason's mouth dominated his own, and Kon groaned into Jason's mouth, letting him. A tongue snaked its way into Kon's mouth as Jason curled a hand on the nape of Kon's neck.

Then, Jason pulled away, a single strand of saliva connecting their lips.

Kon found himself lifted as Jason hauled him to his feet, spinning Kon around and pressing himself to Kon's back. Kon gasped as he felt the other's still hard length rub against him. Jason leaned his head on Kon's shoulder, warm breath directly in Kon's ear.

"I don't know about you, clone boy, but I can go multiple times. And this?" Jason reached out, slapping a hand on Kon's ass and giving it a squeeze, "I can't wait to get in here? Is that what you want, pretty boy? For me to fuck you good?"

Kon grounded himself against Jason shamelessly, mouth agape. Holy Rao. Kon needed to have more sex near red kryptonite, because the things it was doing to him while he wasn't even holding the damn thing were just...

"Please," Kon gasped. "I need it. I need to be fucked. Please, I-"

Jason's hands were making quick work of Kon's clothing. Turning in the other man's arms, Kon cupped Jason's face in his hands, leaning forward for another kiss. Their lips met in a frenzy as clothing went flying. In seconds, the two of them were naked as the day they'd been born, Jason hauling Kon into his arms easily enough.

Kon wrapped his legs around the other, rubbing his cock against Jason's. The other man was just as hard as Kon was, and the pair of them were leaking precum all over each other. Jason took their dicks in his hand and began jerking the both of them in tandem. Kon let out an appreciative moan, hands trailing along Jason's back, mapping out scars here and there.

Jason walked forward, slamming Kon directly into a wall before mouthing at his neck. Kon let out a loud moan, no doubt alerting some of the neighbors, but neither of them really cared. Again, Jason's mouth hovered over Kon's ear, and Kon was really, really going to start developing a kink for that if he kept it up.

"What do you need, baby? Do you need me in you? Do you want my cock, tearing up your insides?"

"Please," Kon begged, shaking against Jason. "Please. I need it. I need it in me."

Jason chuckled, pulling back and letting Kon go. Kon frowned, eyes opening in surprise, and maybe just a bit of offense. Was Jason really enough of an asshole to get Kon horned up and then leaving him hanging afterwards?

...Okay, the answer was yes, but still.

Seeing Kon's expression, Jason rolled his eyes, "Lube, clone boy. We need lube."

Ah. Makes sense. Kon himself did not need lube. Jason wouldn't be able to hurt him, really. But, Kon supposed, Jason probably needed it for his dick. Jason didn't have to go far. Reaching down to his discarded pants, Jason pulled a bottle of lube and a condom out before turning back to Kon,

Kon could not help but glare at the condom.

Jason blinked at Kon, then down to the condom, and then back up. "You don't want this?" Jason wagged the little tin foil wrapped square.

"Don't need it," Kon said, "I don't catch human diseases, and it's not like I have the parts for you to knock me up."

Jason snorted, tossing the condom aside before walking towards Kon, "Admit it, _Kon,_ " the way the other said his name caused shivers to crawl up Kon's spine. Jason reached Kon and began to mouth at his throat again. Kon tilted his head, giving him better access, "You want my cock bare. You wanna feel every inch of it. And, then, you want me to pound that is so full of cum that it will be leaking out for days."

"Yes, yes, yes!" Kon cried out. Fuck. He wanted that. He wanted that bad. Jason let out another laugh before twisting Kon around, shoving him face first into the wall. Kon moaned. His moans turned to screams as Jason fell to his knees, spreading Kon's ass with his hands, tongue attacking his hole.

Jason pulled back slightly, "Hold yourself open for me, baby."

Drawing his hands back, Kon spread his legs apart, hands holding his ass open for Jason. Like this, Kon felt exposed. He felt vulnerable. And, he felt good.

Jason spat on Kon's hole before his tongue dove back in, and _fuck_ if the former Robin wasn't good at that. Jason was clearly enjoying rimming him as much, if not more, than Kon was. Jason ate him out like he was a five course meal and he was a starving man. Those lips sucked on Kon's hole as that tongue penetrated him, making Kon gasp and groan.

Kon was glad, really glad, that he made a habit of cleaning down there.

Fingers soon joined Jason's tongue, and Kon opened up for them easily enough. One became two, and two became three. "Mmm, Look at how greedy your hole is, baby. You really are a cock hungry slut for me, aren't you?"

"Yes!" Kon agreed, because what was the point of denying a word that made him feel good? "I'm a slut, I- fuck!" Kon shouted as Jason jabbed those thick fingers of his directly onto Kon's prostate.

Jason laughed again, then bit Kon's ass, hard. Kon meowled at the sensation, wanting more.

Jason stood, spinning Kon around again and hiking his hand under Kon's knees, lifting him up easily. Kon gasped, hitting his head against the wall with a thud as Jason's cock rubbed against teen's fluttering entrance. So close, but not close enough. Kon needed that in him. He needed it now.

"Look at me," Jason demanded, and Kon met the other's gaze. Green eyes met Kon's own, eyes that glowed faintly. The Lazarus Pit, Kon knew, had left its effects. Jason's eyes were as last blown as Kon's, and they were beautiful. Beautiful, mesmerizing, and deadly.

Then, reaching down, Jason grabbed his cock, rubbing the head against Kon's hole, Kon could not help but trash around a bit, needing that dick inside him, Then, Jason finally, finally, thrusted inside of him and Kon could have sworn he saw the fucking stars.

* * *

Superboy was tight. His body was like a vice, warm and hot as it accepted Jason's cock. The way Kon tossed his head back, the way those pecs just bounced, the way his body arched, desperate to get more of Jason in him, would probably fuel Jason's wet dreams for weeks to come.

"That's it," Jason praised as he began to dick the other down. "Take it. You like my cock in you, don't you, Kon?" saying the other's name still felt odd, but Jason was rewarded as Superboy's ass clenched around him at the words.

Jason thrust several more times, rewarded each time with the sounds the other was making. Still, that wasn't what Jason had wanted, so he let himself still inside the other, hips come to a halt. Kon whined before attempting to trust his body back on Jason's cock, but Jason wasn't having it.

"I said," Jason gave a shallow thrust," You. Like. Having. My. Cock. In. You." Each word was punctuated with a hard jab, none of them going deep enough to sate the Superboy's hunger. "Don't you, slut?"

"Yes!" Kon cried out desperately as his body shook, trying to get more of Jason's cock in him. "I love it!"

"Good slut," Jason praised, fucking into Kon deep, just like the other wanted. Kon's mouth fell agape, loud moans slipping past his lips as Jason began to rhythmically pound him. "This is why you really came here, isn't it? Because, you need a real man to pound this hole. To own it. To own you, To treat you like the dirty go damn slut we both know you are, isn't that right?"

"Yes, yes, yes!" Superboy agreed earnestly, moaning more and more as he thrust himself back on Jason's cock.

Jason took a step back, away from the wall. Holding Kon in his arms, Jason continued to pound him. The teen of steel seemed to like that, body spasming around Jason.

Jason cupped the other's as cheeks in hand holding him in place before kissing him again. Kon kissed back just as hard, meeting Jason's lips with a crazed hunger. Jason could taste himself on Superboy's tongue. He had no doubt the reverse was also true.

Jason pulled back, their faces an inch apart. Those blue eyes were fully black now, as the Superboy let out a pant. Jason pecked him on the nose before leaning to whisper in the other's ear.

"Ride me."

The effect was instantaneous.

Kon began to bounce on Jason's cock like he was made for it. Jason was beginning to suspect that he was.

Jason held him up easily enough, giving Kon's ass another healthy squeeze. The Kryptonian was surprisingly lighter than he looked.

(In actuality, Kon was currently multitasking and using his powers to make himself weigh less, but Jason did not know that)

Jason took several steps back before the back of his legs collided with the couch. Sitting down, Jason watched as the Krypotian gleefully fucked himself on Jason's cock. He really was cock hungry, Jason decided. Well, Jason could deliver.

Kon's cock bounced between them, spilling precum all over Jason's abs. Taking it in hand, Jason began to jerk the other as he thrusted up into Superboy's willing heat. Superboy gasped, falling forward onto Jason, head lolling onto Jason's shoulder as moan after moan spilled from his lips.

Letting go of Superboy's cock, Jason lifted them again before standing, cock still firmly inside the other. Then, Jason slammed Superboy into the ground, holding the other against him as he began to fuck him in earnest.

Kon was one of Jason's more responsive lovers, hands down. His body spasmed again around Jason, taking him in with ease. Jason wasn't surprised. Kon had taken his fingers easily enough, one after the other. Clearly, he had practice.

Between them, Superboy's cock continued to leak more and more precum. If Jason didn't know any better, he'd have assumed the other had already cum from the amount alone. Reaching down, Jason traced a finger through it along Kon's abs before sticking it into his mouth, licking it clean.

Kon moaned appreciatively at the sight. Jason sat up, lifting one of Kon's legs onto his shoulder, giving himself better reach. A bit of drool was falling from the teens lips, his cock bouncing between them with the force of Jason's thrusts.

Kon was looking up at him out of half lidded eyes. Muscular, tanned skin, abs Jason could lick for days and not get tired of. Massive pecks, nipples Jason really needed to get his mouth around. All in all, the teen of steel looked like a goddamn dream. A dream Jason was going to ruin for any other cock.

Jason used his free hand, reaching down to stroke Kon's dick. Jason hoped Superboy liked topping as much as he liked bottoming, because Jason needed to get that eel of a cock inside him at least once before he died again. The Superboy tossed his head back, barring his neck as a loud filthy sound escaped his lips.

Jason leaned down, practically folding the other in half. Superboy was more flexible than he looked as the leg went down easily enough, Jason pulled Kon's other leg to join it's twin, hips drawing back to fuck the clone good.

"You want my cum, clone boy? Want me to breed you good?"

"Yes!"

"Yes what?"

"Yes, cum in me! I need it! I-!" Superboy gasped, falling silent. His eyes opened wide and pretty, mouth falling open again as Jason began to pump him full. Jason didn't stop thrusting even for a second, fucking the clone through his own orgasm

Between them, Superboy's cock erupted, splashing cum between them, painting their abs white. Jason continued to thrust, again and again, fucking his cum deeper and deeper into Kon as the teen laid beneath him just taking it.

Finally, Jason came to a halt. The pair of them were panting, covered in sweat and cum and drool. Jason spat into Kon's open mouth. Kon swallowed it down eagerly before Jason leaned down, kissing him again,

Then...

It was like a flip had switched in Superboy's mind. Before Jason could even register what was happening, he felt himself slammed down face first into his own carpet, Superboy draped above him, cock slipping between Jason's ass cheeks.

"My turn," Kon growled in Jason's ear, and Jason couldn't help but give a moan of approval, because _fuck yeah._

It was going to be a long night ahead of them, for the both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m divided whether I should continue this or not...  
> Thoughts?
> 
> Update: Getting Kontinued :P


End file.
